Are you… Engorgimpressed?
by pommedeplume
Summary: (Summer 2022) With Scorpius's father out of town, he and his best friend/boyfriend, Albus Potter are going to take full advantage of the situation.


"Maybe it could be like a romance novel," Scorpius said with a grin.

"I don't think that's our style," Albus said, lightly twirling a strand of Scorpius's hair with a finger as they lay on Scorpius's bed in Malfoy Manor.

Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy had debated for months what their first time should be like. Now, a week away from the event they were no closer to figuring it out than they ever had been.

In a week's time, Scorpius's father would be going out of town for a week. It was interesting but he had been doing that a lot recently. Scorpius wondered what his father was getting up to but was mostly glad it would give him and Albus some time alone.

"Maybe we should just experiment. I snuck into the adult section of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and saw some things that were interesting there. There's this potion that's supposed to… enhance performance," Scorpius said, with a wink to his boyfriend.

Albus groaned and shook his head.

"With our track record we'd probably burn down Malfoy Manor," Albus said.

"Probably," Albus said, nudging Scorpius on the shoulder.

"Well, what sounds fun?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know. You," Albus said, grinning over at Scorpius.

"I sound fun?" Scorpius said.

"You _are_ fun," Albus said then leaned over and planted a sweet kiss on Scorpius's lips.

Scorpius giggled and Albus rolled back over.

"I mean… lots of people like different things. Some like being tied up or spanked. Some like to roleplay. There's lots of different… erm… kinks," Scorpius said, blushing.

"I can't say that I know much about that. Maybe we're overthinking this," Albus said, frowning.

"Probably," Scorpius said.

"I just know that I love you and I want you. I want to share myself with you. All of myself. My body and my mind," Albus said and reached over and touched Scorpius's torso.

Albus's green eyes were wide and ponderous. Sometimes Albus looked at Scorpius like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and it made Scorpius want to cry.

Albus licked his lips the suddenly rolled on top of Scorpius, pressing his mouth hard into his, seeming desperate and hungry. Albus's hands roamed Scorpius's body, seeming to be searching for something, but Scorpius wasn't sure what.

Scorpius pulled his mouth away and pressed his lips into Albus's neck. He slowly sucked forcing a moan out of his boyfriend's mouth.

Scorpius could feel Albus's hardness rubbing against his own through their robes and he delighted in the friction. He reached behind Albus and squeezed his arse. It was so nicely shaped and firm. He suddenly realised he couldn't wait to see it naked.

"Merlin, I want you so bad," Scorpius said.

"I want you too," Albus said, his body writhing on top of Scorpius.

Albus looked down at Scorpius with longing in his eyes, his body grinding against Scorpius and suddenly it was all too much as he felt an unexpected wave of euphoria.

"Oh, Merlin!" Scorpius squealed as he found himself coming beneath his robes.

"Scorpius?" Albus asked.

"Ahh," Scorpius moaned then gave Albus a kiss before falling back against the bed.

"Sorry," Scorpius said, feeling embarrassed.

"It's fine," Albus said, sliding next to Scorpius.

"I guess I got a little too excited. I just… couldn't help it. You're so gorgeous," Scorpius said.

Albus smiled at him. Scorpius wondered if Albus wanted to finish himself or if they were just going to let the moment pass. Scorpius's father was around somewhere and they were probably lucky if he hadn't heard any of that.

"Just… save it for next week," Albus said.

"Apparently I have _it_ in abundance," Scorpius groaned.

* * *

Albus stayed the night in one of the guest rooms the night before Scorpius's father went out of town. His dad had seemed sort of weird around the two of them ever since they first revealed their relationship to him at Christmas Break. It wasn't like Draco Malfoy didn't approve of his son's sexuality but rather that some other aspect about it made him uncomfortable.

"I mean I look a lot like my dad and you look almost exactly like your dad. Maybe that's weird for some reason," Albus had said.

"There's a bit of my mum in me too. My eyes are grey like his but sort of shaped like hers," Scorpius had said then showed Albus a picture.

This discomfort was another reason, besides the desire for privacy, to want Scorpius's father out of the house for what they were about to do.

Albus knocked on Scorpius's door and Scorpius told him to come in. Scorpius had decided to remain in his pyjamas when he woke up. There was no point bothering with changing clothes just so they could remove them.

"Hey," Albus said then came and sat down next to Scorpius on the bed.

Scorpius looked at Albus and smiled. Albus glanced at Scorpius and gave him a shy smile, his dark cheeks looking flushed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know. I thought it would just… happen," Albus said.

"Yeah. It's all I've been thinking about. I've imagined it… so many different ways," Scorpius said.

Albus chuckled.

"And now we don't know what to do," Albus said.

"We could start with this," Scorpius said, turning and placing a hand on Albus's shoulder then leaning in for a kiss.

Albus felt so hot to the touch or perhaps Scorpius felt cold. Albus's full lips smoothly glided against Scorpius's while Scorpius's hand slid down Albus's side. Albus felt so solid and real. They normally did this through robes, which concealed so much of their forms beneath. Albus's pyjamas were silky and clung to his body nicely.

Scorpius's hand reached Albus's hips and Albus turned towards him and put a hand on Scorpius's side. Scorpius slid his hand to Albus's thigh and squeezed tightly. Albus's hand moved to Scorpius's hip and then suddenly Albus turned and slid onto Scorpius's lap, wrapping his legs around Scorpius's back and pressing himself into Scorpius tightly then kissing him deep and hard.

Scorpius could feel Albus's erection against his stomach and worried he might come too early again. He had even had a wank last night just to make sure he wouldn't get overexcited again. That wasn't normally like him but he wanted to be safe. Scorpius slid his hands down Albus's back until he got to his arse which he squeezed, pulling him ever closer.

"Ugh. Merlin," Albus groaned and buried his face into the side of Scorpius neck where he slowly sucked.

Scorpius moaned and felt himself thrusting, his cock grinding against Albus's.

"Can we get naked now?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure!" Albus said, and slid off Scorpius's lap.

"You first," Scorpius said, feeling strangely bashful.

"All right," Albus said.

Albus rather casually unbuttoned his pyjama top then let it fall to the floor. Scorpius smiled at the sight of Albus's bare chest. It wasn't the first time he had seen it but it had never mattered so much before. Albus then sighed and slid his pyjamas and pants straight down, his hard shaft bouncing a little with the reveal.

Albus looked away and laughed. Scorpius walked over to Albus with eagerness.

"What do you think?" Albus said.

"About you? I think you're wonderful," Scorpius said.

"No… I mean… my… you know," Albus said.

Scorpius looked down at the organ in question. Scorpius hadn't exactly examined any cocks before. Mostly just his own which didn't really look like Albus's other than the same essential details. It was certainly thicker than Scorpius's. Scorpius reached down and wrapped a hand around it, feeling the heat and heaviness of it. He slid his hand down to the base and tried to form a circle around it with his thumb and index finger and found it difficult, even with his long fingers.

Scorpius slid his fingers up Albus's shaft. It was thicker around the base than it was the rest, though all of it was rather wide. Albus also had more foreskin than Scorpius did. When Scorpius's cock was hard, the foreskin mostly retracted but Albus's still covered most of his head. Scorpius pulled it down, loving how soft it felt. Albus grunted in approval.

Scorpius then slid his palm down Albus's shaft and found his bollocks. They felt heavy and possibly swollen. Albus definitely hadn't had a wank last night, Scorpius wagered as he gently let Albus's bollocks shift in his palm

"Well?" Albus asked.

Scorpius looked up at him with a smile.

"Are you… engorgimpressed?" Albus asked then laughed.

"How long have you been holding onto that one?" Scorpius asked.

"Ever since you said it the first time," Albus replied.

"Yeah. I suppose I am," Scorpius said then walked behind Albus.

Scorpius placed his hands on Albus's arse, feeling the shape of them. They looked and felt as great as he imagined.

"What a lovely, bum," Scorpius said.

Albus laughed and said, "Cheers."

Scorpius moved his hands around to Albus's waist then slid them up his body. His hands gripped his chest, feeling is small hard nipples between his fingers. Albus felt _so_ hot all over and it was really making Scorpius want to do naughty things.

Scorpius then stepped back in front of him. He pulled his pyjama top off then more slowly than Albus did, pulled his pyjama bottoms down, revealing the length of his pale, pink shaft bit by bit.

Albus bit his lip and nodded his approval, his face looking red. Albus walked over and wrapped a hand around it, casually twisting his hand around the shaft and lightly rubbing the head.

"Scorpius… how do you touch yourself?" Albus asked.

"Doesn't everyone do it the same?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know. Maybe people are different?" Albus asked.

"Do you want to watch me?" Scorpius asked.

Albus's eyes went wide and he smiled.

"Yes. Please," Albus said.

Scorpius plopped onto his bed and slid back against his pillows. He then reached between his legs and wrapped his long fingers around the base then slowly puled his hand back up again while Albus stood at the end of the bed, watching with rapt attention. Scorpius kept his eyes focused on the tall, gorgeous specimen who was watching him as he slowly stroked his hard shaft.

"See, it is different," Albus said.

"Not in a bad way, I hope," Scorpius said.

"No. Of course, not," Albus said.

"Good," Scorpius said squeezing the head of his cock and pulling a little, letting out a soft moan.

"Do you want to see how I do it?" Albus asked.

"Definitely," Scorpius said.

Albus reached between his legs and placed his palm under his shaft and began to stroke himself, fast and loose.

"Does that feel good?" Scorpius said.

"Yeah," Albus said.

Scorpius was impressed with the ease with which he stroked himself. He could see that with his thickness it could be easier not to grip it so hard. But Scorpius liked having a tight grip on his cock and he liked taking it slow and teasing himself. He liked the feeling of being on the very edge of orgasm. He liked to make himself really _want_ to come. This only made his little accident the other day all that more perplexing.

Scorpius liked the way Albus thrusted with his strokes and the way he slid his foreskin up and down the wide head of his cock. Scorpius could feel himself edging closer to orgasm so he began to stroke faster. When he felt like he might come he pulled his hand off, feeling it twitch as a tiny drop of come oozed out of the head, then fell down his shaft.

Scorpius put his hand back on it, rubbing the come into his flesh.

"Wow. You nearly came," Albus said.

"I'm pretty good at not coming… normally," Scorpius said with a proud grin.

"You're a real wanker, you know that, Scorpius?" Albus said.

"Takes one to know one, I'd say," Scorpius said then laughed.

"Right," Albus said, closing his eyes and stroking himself fast.

"How close can you get?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know. Umm… Merlin. Oh!" Albus groaned then quickly squeezed the base of his shaft as his body clenched up.

"Are you?" Scorpius asked.

Albus exhaled and let go of his shaft, a small stream of come dripping from it.

"I don't think I can hold on like you. Another go like that and I'll definitely come," Albus said.

"Oh?" Scorpius said, pulling his hand off his cock and then flexing it for fun.

Albus chuckled at the sight then said, "Well, now what?"

"Do you want me to suck you off?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh! Would you? I've always wondered what that felt like," Albus said as Scorpius crawled down the bed to him.

"Me too. Actually, I wondered how it tastes," Scorpius said, moving his face in front of Albus's hard cock.

Scorpius wrapped his hands around it and slid Albus's foreskin down. The head of his cock was damp from nearly coming. Scorpius moved his face closer. He thought it smelt… sort of sweet. He brought it to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head, sucking the wetness off.

"Hmm… sort of salty," Scorpius said, looking up at Albus.

"Is it bad?" Albus asked, looking curious.

"Not really. It's odd but fine," Scorpius said.

"Cool," Albus said.

"Well, here I go…" Scorpius said and pushed his lips over the head again.

Scorpius was surprised by how much the head of Albus's cock filled his mouth, as it rested on his tongue. Scorpius looked up at Albus and attempted a smile. Albus burst into laughter, his cock falling from Scorpius mouth.

"You've gotta suck it or something," Albus said.

"Sorry," Scorpius said with a snicker and grabbed Albus's cock and put his mouth back on it, slowly pushing his mouth down it.

"Oh!" Albus said then moaned as Scorpius dragged his lips up his shaft, then over the ridge of his head.

"Fuck! That felt great. Do it again, please?" Albus said, sounding like a needy puppy and bouncing up and down.

They both laughed then Scorpius gave Albus's cock another slow suck. Albus gasped and clutched Scorpius's right shoulder. Scorpius continued to suck, building a rhythm. It wasn't easy sucking Albus's cock thanks to its thickness but he was confident he could hold up for awhile. It was making his best friend and boyfriend feel good and that made him happy.

Scorpius could feel Albus's grip on his shoulder tightening and he sucked harder. He cupped Albus's bollocks with a hand as they pulled close to his body.

"I think I'm going to come," Albus said, his voice starting to strain.

Scorpius sucked rapidly on the head of Albus's cock. Albus moaned as hot, salty fluid poured onto Scorpius's tongue in heavy spurts.

"Oh, Scorpius!" Albus called out, his cock still spasming in Scorpius's mouth.

Scorpius continued to suck as Albus began to grow flaccid. Finally, Albus pulled away, undoubtedly too sensitive to continue.

"Wow," Albus said.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Scorpius said.

"Yeah. Your turn?" Albus said, grinning down at Scorpius.

"Hmm… I'm curious. But maybe we want to try something different?" Scorpius said.

"Such as?" Albus asked, crossing his arms over his chest, his cock now rather limp.

"I brewed some lubricating potion. I thought that maybe you would like to… stick a finger up my arse?" Scorpius.

Albus smiled and shrugged.

"Whatever you like," Albus said.

"Wee!" Scorpius said then gestured over at this dresser and said, "It's over there. Bring it over to the night stand then put some on your fingers."

Scorpius rolled onto his belly, rubbing his cock against his bedspread. He had almost forgot how turned on he was.

Albus came back and crawled onto the bed.

"You just want me to… stick a finger in?" Albus asked, seeming unsure.

"Yeah. Gently, of course," Scorpius said.

"OK," Albus said.

Scorpius suddenly felt cool wet pressure at his hole as Albus's finger lightly stroked around it. He then felt Albus push inside.

"Am I hurting you?" Albus asked.

"No, it's fine. It's really tight, but it's fine," Scorpius insisted.

"OK."

Albus pushed his finger deeper and Scorpius grunted as he felt himself gently stretched.

"Have you ever fingered yourself Albus?" Scorpius asked.

"Oh. Umm… sometimes I guess. Just… a little bit," Albus admitted.

"I do. I like to finger myself and imagine what you would feel like inside of me," Scorpius said as Albus finally pushed deep enough to hit the right spot.

"Oh! Right there. That's it," Scorpius said.

"So you finger yourself but imagine it's my cock?" Albus asked, slowly fingering Scorpius arse.

"Yeah. Or I imagine my cock in your arse," Scorpius said.

"Oh really?" Albus asked.

"Yeah. I think about all sorts of things," Scorpius said.

"My cock is a lot bigger than my finger, you know," Albus said then chuckled.

"I'm counting on it. By the by, could you add another finger. I don't think that's… doing the trick," Scorpius said.

Albus got off the bed and put lube on two fingers. Scorpius glanced over and saw that Albus was already hard again. Was he thinking about fucking Scorpius's arse? Or maybe he was thinking about Scorpius fucking his arse?

Albus got back on the bed and slowly pushed two fingers inside of Scorpius.

"Oh, that's tight," Albus commented.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, loving this feeling even more and when Albus hit the spot his body jerked and he moaned.

"That's nice?" Albus asked.

"Yeah, do that," Scorpius said, finding himself grinding into the bedsheets again.

Albus slowly fingered Scorpius's arse.

"Does it turn you on to imagine your cock in me instead?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah. But I'm also curious about having yours in me," Albus said.

"I would do it if you wanted," Scorpius said.

"OK," Albus said, sliding his fingers out of Scorpius.

"Trade places," Scorpius said and slid out of the way.

While, Albus got on his knees and put his head on a pillow, Scorpius went over and put a more than adequate amount of lubricating potion on his cock and his hand. He liked the way it felt when he stroked his slicked up cock and couldn't wait to see how it would feel inside his boyfriend.

Scorpius got back on the bed and positioned himself behind Albus, positioning his long shaft at Albus's hole. He then gently pushed the tip of his cock inside.

"Oh!" Albus called out.

"Tell me to stop if it hurts," Scorpius said.

"It's fine. Just keep going," Albus said.

Scorpius pushed deeper, getting just the head inside. Scorpius's cock was only about as wide as two of Albus's fingers but it was certainly much longer than Albus's fingers, a point punctuated when he pushed his cock just deep enough to hit Albus's prostate.

"Oh. That's… different," Albus said.

"Do you like it?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah. I mean… it doesn't feel like I thought it would but it feels… nice," Albus said as Scorpius slowly thrust in and out of Albus.

"Do you like the way my cock feels?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes," Albus replied, reaching underneath himself to grab his own cock and begin stroking it.

"You feel really good. It's _so_ tight," Scorpius moaned.

Scorpius liked watching his cock disappear inside of Albus and the way Albus arched his back when he hit that spot. He placed hands on Albus's arse and increased the speed of his thrusts.

"Oh, Scorpius!" Albus groaned as he frantically stroked himself.

It felt great but Scorpius realised it was so much more than that. It was that he was inside Albus and that they were sharing this action, this… wholeness together. He was sore and his cock felt like it was going to explode. His bollocks slapped underneath Albus's arse. It all felt so real, so human. It was… neat.

"Come in me if you want, Scorpius," Albus urged.

"Sounds good to me," Scorpius said, knowing he couldn't hold on any longer, no matter how hard he tried.

Tension escalated throughout his body, making him clinch all over as pleasure released, filling him with euphoric relief.

"Merlin!" Scorpius moaned, feeling himself coming hard as he slammed into Albus's arse.

Scorpius was confident in that moment that nothing he had ever experienced had been as real as coming inside his boyfriend. Scorpius reached underneath Albus, clutching Albus's hand which was holding his own cock. He squeezed them both as his thrusts began to slow and his cock became flaccid.

"Now will you fuck my arse?" Scorpius asked.

"Of course," Albus said as Scorpius pulled himself out and Albus rolled over.

Albus lifted himself up to Scorpius face and gave him a kiss. Scorpius giggled with euphoria and love, barely able to kiss back in the way he normally could. He then fell to his knees and lifted his arse up while Albus went and lubed his cock up.

Scorpius's entire body felt like gelatin but he really wanted this. He had imagined it so much.

"Remember… you're thicker than me," Scorpius reminded him.

"Don't worry," Albus said, resting the wide head of his cock against Scorpius's hole.

Albus did take it slow, perhaps more slow than he needed to but Scorpius appreciated the caution. After a few minutes, Albus had pushed his entire shaft inside. Merlin, it felt so full and hot. Scorpius could feel himself stiffening again, to his surprise.

"Oh, Albus, you feel so… right, inside of me," Scorpius moaned.

"You feel… tight. _So_ tight," Albus said, slowly thrusting in and out.

Albus pulled himself nearly all the way out then plunged back inside and it felt amazing.

"Ohh," Scorpius moaned.

"That feels good?" Albus asked.

"Yes! Oh, Merlin, yes!" Scorpius called out.

Albus quickly began to thrust hard as Scorpius pushed back to urge him on. It felt so good and he wanted more friction. His cock was hard again and he began to stroke it again. Albus's hands were on Scorpius's waist and he was pushing him back against his cock.

"You don't have to hold back. I can take it," Scorpius said.

"OK," Albus said and began to pound much harder.

Scorpius closed his eyes. He loved the hard smacks of flesh on flesh from Albus's thrusts almost as much as he loved the sensation.

"Scorpius, I'm going to come," Albus declared.

"Don't!" Scorpius said and Albus quickly pulled out.

"Come on me. I want to watch you," Scorpius said and rolled onto his back quickly.

Scorpius stroked himself as Albus knelt between Scorpius's open legs, his cock aimed as his stomach.

"Fuck. Fuck!" Albus shouted as several hot spurts of his spunk shot onto Scorpius's belly and the top part of his cock.

Scorpius quickly rubbed Albus's come all over his shaft and rapidly stroked himself. He looked up at Albus's panting, sweat sheened face. Scorpius smiled then jerked as he came again, sending small drops of come onto his belly, his balls aching in a really satisfying way.

For a moment they were both still and just staring at each other with wonder. Scorpius felt hungry, tired and sore all over.

"So what was that like?" Albus asked.

"Good, in my humble opinion," Scorpius replied.

"No… I mean, we were talking about how we wanted our first time to be," Albus said.

"Oh. I don't know. It was nice though," Scorpius said, unable to put forth the level of thought the answer to that question required.

"You were nice," Albus said and fell next to Scorpius then leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"No, _you_ were nice," Scorpius pointlessly countered.

"Yeah. I was," Albus said then laughed.


End file.
